


A Kaleidoscope World

by sleepingstars



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crushes, Cute Dorks, M/M, chanyeol loves him lol, i wrote this for fun lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingstars/pseuds/sleepingstars
Summary: When Chanyeol first sees him, he falls hard and fast and he doesn't get up. (Or the one where Chanyeol crushes on Jimin)





	1. Unrequited?

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda wrote this because their interactions are so good and ISACs just sealed the deal. Also I wrote this a bit in spite because of the fan wars because get that shit out of here. Two babes being in love and some people are being nasty and here I am going to ship them unironically, so yea lol  
> (also I may edit this bc it was done on a complete whim)

When Chanyeol first sees him, he falls hard and fast and he doesn't get up. Apparently he doesn't have the strength or willpower to and perhaps a small part of him doesn't want him too either.

There's no time for him to catch his breath or have a revaluation to what he's feeling because he's already ripping his tank top off, (no exaggeration he rips it practically off), and the crowd screams—wild and ravenous at the action and the sudden skin.

He's pretty sure his reaction is caught on some fancams too because his jaw goes slack and his eyes try to pinpoint him when Jimin flashes a grin at the audience and disappeared into the dark, laughter trailing him.

Officially, Chanyeol has a distressing crush with a special individual named Park Jimin and he's helpless to it. Suddenly he's back in middle school and struggling with this establishing crush. Only this time, it's more complicated and he has to think about his and Jimin's future and he really tries to rationalize it's stupid and one-sided on his end. Besides Jimin was like that to everyone, friendly, and Chanyeol wasn't so special from the masses of people he interacted with. 

It's hopeless, this situation he's in because he's sure that their schedules don't correlate except for the few award ceremonies and his feelings get stowed away under the months that pass except for the occasional bouts that Chanyeol sees him on stage.

Until he does meet him, unexpectedly and without life letting him know in advance. It's the year 2016 and it's not the best year but certainly not the worst. When interviewing the 2mins and then he feels, rather than sees, Jimin smiling at him and it's so prevalent that he stutters and stops the interview to question him to why.

All he gets is a cheeky smile that scrunched up his face as Jimin lets out a light hearted giggle and— _fuck_ Chanyeol feels the bubbling feelings starting to travel back up and bursting through.

Everyone in the room, except Jimin, seems to be smiling deliberately at him and he turns from them, paying no mind to them. How can they be impervious to that smile? It's a mystery to him.

When the interview is over Jimin takes him over to the side and they engage in a small conversation that has him handing over his number (and also Chanyeol's heart.) His heart is in flutters when Jimin leaves him with another eye grin and a shy wave of his hand and Chanyeol chases away the burning on his face as he walks off in another direction, from Jimin.

Afterwards Jimin shoots him a message but there isn't much to talk about and eventually the messages dwindle over time but Chanyeol’s feelings are so strong and persistent and he knows better but currently his heart doesn't.

—

It's at ISACs where he takes the leap. They're both on the same team and he waves Jimin over to him and they talk about anything and everything. Jimin’s nose wrinkles whenever he cracks a joke that is so bad it's funny and his laugh is so bubbly and makes Chanyeol warm all over. His laughter is so contagious as if spreading throughout him as if an emotion he can feel. It could be an emotion because it makes Chanyeol exceptionally happy and embarrassed; simultaneously he doesn't know how and can only wonder in the entirety that is Park Jimin.

Just for their fans, and Jimin’s urging they hold hands a couple times though when Chanyeol initiates it he can only grapple for his wrist. However he does call him over from time to time and that itself is a feat for Chanyeol.

“We should go out sometime,” Jimin comes back after rough housing with one of his members and Chanyeol almost choked.

Seeing his reaction Jimin backpedals almost immediately, “If you're up to it, I mean.” He grabs at the stitching of his jacket. “Like catching a movie or something.”

The tips of his ears are reddened and from either mortification or bashfulness, Chanyeol didn't ponder on because he was pondering on whether Jimin was platonically asking him out or not. Chanyeol assumed it was just as friends since they'd never gone out but still, he didn't know.

There's a palpable tension in the air that thankfully is between only them as the others had run off to annoy each other and left them swallowing on their own tongues. Which Chanyeol didn't know if it was a blessing or a curse from someone higher up. Staring down at the younger man he nodded and Jimin looked to him.

“Of course. I would like that.” The words slip out like they're liquid, fluid from his tongue and spilling, spilling onto the floor and his shoes. His breath appears to be short but Jimin beams at him and places his hand into his bigger one and then all is right for Chanyeol.

Maybe they're (him) being too obvious but Chanyeol doesn't really care at this place or time. All that mattered was that Jimin had basically asked him out and he's ecstatic.

More smiles naturally come into his face when he catches a glimpse of Jimin and Chanyeol can't pry himself from him. The clenching in his chest seemed to have gotten worst and he was in too deep, letting his wishful thinking get a bit too serious for any sane person. Crushes were painful inklings that latched into hearts opposed to logical thoughts and Chanyeol was prone to them like everyone else in the world.

It's a week or two when Jimin offers him a ticket to a movie that Chanyeol had been wanting to see and then they could hang afterwards. He waits a minute or two before he sends an affirmative message, as that time frame is feasible enough. Sehun watches him as he chooses through his shoes and picks on a casual shirt and slacks, while he fussed along with his hair.

“So you're going on a date with that kid…Jimin?” He questions and Chanyeol rolls his eyes at him but his quickening heart rate betrayed him. For Chanyeol he found it ironic that he refered to Jimin as 'that kid' when Chanyeol knows that the group has it drilled in them who Jimin was, mostly from his doing.

“He's not a _kid_ , he's the same age as you. Seriously you need more friends your age outside of us.” Chanyeol answers as he straightens out his collar. “Go bug someone else.” He foots at Sehun to knock him off of his chair but Sehun evades him, jumping off of the chair going past him.

“Invite all of us to your wedding,” Sehun calls back to him and Chanyeol launched his hairspray as Sehun's cackling was left behind him.

Nighttime makes the weather frigid, the arctic air hitting him full force and rendering the effort in his hairstyle practically useless, limply flipping to the side. So cold that Chanyeol goes back to tug on a leather jacket and plunging his hands into its pockets.

Deciding not to take a bus, Chanyeol hails a driver to the location of where the building is and tips them when they compliment their comeback.

Buzzing in, he's met with one of his band mates that waves over at him as he follows the other into their apartment.

They don't talk until he's going through the doorway when a grip catches his shoulder. “Jimin-ah is my best friend forever so don't try anything mister,” the boy, Taehyung, notes cheerily and Chanyeol sputters at him. Before Chanyeol can talk further to him to what he exactly meant, he's steered into the hallway.

Shuffling into their living room he sees that there are several members reading books and playing on their electronic devices until they spot him. All attention turns to him and Chanyeol pretends that he's become the wallpaper as he smiled a tad bit meekishly at him with a bow. But then Yoongi greets him, a soft and a curling smile on his features with a hand reaching out to him.

“Oh Chanyeol–hyung, how are you?” Yoongi clasps his hand as they exchange greetings.

“Well—well, I'm good,” Chanyeol laughs, happy to see a face that he was more familiar with. Then Yoongi gazed over his shoulder at Taehyung who sits himself beside him and he tsks at him.

“Don't mind him, he's just like that when it comes to Jimin,” he pushes his foot at Taehyung causing him to fall over on the couch with crossed arms and a grumble.

“It's his bestie,” the youngest who introduced himself as Jungkook cooes, who's sitting in an adjacent recliner.

“Besides you seem less worn out,” Namjoon added from the kitchen. Chanyeol doesn't quite take a seat, instead leaning on one of the recliners and waves off the offer of a drink, his hand rubbing at the arch of his neck.

“You know how comebacks are,” that caused a collective understanding as they all have bonded on those hectic schedules of jet lag and endless exhaustion. Jumping through various countries, although it was great, having a break every now and then was needed.

“Oh, hyung!” a breathless voice bounds out and there's a bundled up Jimin that's skidded to a halt on the floorboards. The slippers on his feet resembled plushie bears and offhandedly Chanyeol mutters a ‘ _too cute_ ’ too quickly for Jimin to hear but it isn't missed from the others who snicker. “You're here sooner than I would have thought.” Fiddling with his sleeves Jimin walked over to him, a feet or so from him.

Chanyeol grinned, tilting his head in a slightly reticent manner, “No, no it's no trouble. And please you don't have to call me hyung,” he says and Jimin nods at him before his eyes find the ceiling.

Momentarily he'd forgot that his other friends were there before someone had piped up.

“Well have fun kiddos.”

—

There's a plaid scarf under his chin, as his breathing fogged up in the air, wisping from his lips. The fluorescent lights of the city were a normal sight, the pollution blocking out the stars from up in the heavens but it's home to them and in other words, beautiful and scenic to strangers who had never seen the city.

By themselves, alone, Chanyeol can't summon the courage to take Jimin’s hand, or grasp onto a reason to. If he did, he'd think that Jimin wouldn't appreciate it. Whatever this is, it isn't artificial love, and his hand burrows deeper into his pocket as his fears ate at him, Chanyeol gnawing at his lip.

Pulling up his scarf to where it hid his chin, Jimin rubbed at his hands as they walked downtown, nearly colliding into each other as their shoulders bumped together, a fleeting barely there contact.

“Didn't know it would be this cold,” Jimin inputs as they walk towards the theater. Both of them had brought face masks to try and slip by without recognition into the dimly lighted theater. Blessedly, there aren't many people occupying the seats due from the time and the only people who are, are an odd number of people that don't appear to be fans. Which in this occasion is a godsend.

The movie isn't as good as he had thought but Jimin seemed thoroughly entertained by it. While he ate at the buttery and slightly burnt popcorn, Jimin had nudged him at certain parts of the movie to talk to him about it. In Chanyeol’s opinion, it made the movie better, hearing how Jimin thought about it that made it more insightful to Chanyeol.

When the credits rolled, Jimin eyes grew wide at the ending that had been left at such a cliffhanger, for another one of those copious sequels. Walking out, Jimin talked animatedly about the movie while Chanyeol theorized about it with him.

Eventually a silence enveloped them, Jimin sneezing that caught Chanyeol’s attention. Drifting a bit closer he elbowed him to where Jimin glanced to him.

“Are you catching a cold? We should hurry if you are,” concerned for his wellbeing, Chanyeol trodding forward faster.

“No–no, I'm not, hold on,” Jimin said as his hand found his jacket. That made him stop and Chanyeol looked at him and he listened. “Maybe some coffee—?” By then all the shops had closed at the late hour but there was a nearby convenience shop that Jimin lead him to.

Splurging on cheap sugary desserts and some coffee for both of them, they walked a bit always from the shop to where a children's playground was, only because there weren't any benches around.

As Jimin seated himself on a swing, he took a sip of his beverage, letting the drink quench his chilliness. “Sometimes, me and my friends would come here to goof off.” Chanyeol knew that he was referencing his band mates and he agreed that it would be hilarious. If it was his and his band mates, they'd probably destroy the playground.

“I bet if you're drunk it makes it way more funnier.” Causing Jimin to laugh, while he drained his cup.

“Well funny story but that actually did happen, one time…”

Then Jimin brings up a harrowing adventure that starts in a club and ends in a bathtub. Chanyeol listens to the story and snorts to when one of them nearly had to go to the hospital because of the bloody nose from falling off the swing set when having too many shots and how they all passed out later at their apartment and freaking out at the blood and playing detective, all while fighting a intense shared hangover. Jimin tries to hold back his laughter when recalling the events and Chanyeol smiles at him when he can't, the laugh a spout of life in the otherwise deadly silent playground.

“Want to try that thing?” Jimin crumpled up the wrapper of the sweet bread he had been eating, pointing to the kiddy equipment when concluding his story. “These things are always fun to play on.”

Chanyeol stares at it, “What are these things even called?” Chanyeol touched the spinning sphere and it creaked with his hand.

Abandoning their bag of treats, he gets up and goes over to him. Going between the bar he sits in the area while watching Chanyeol from the outside.

Jimin shrugs, “Dunno but they're fun to spin on. Makes the whole world a blur.”

Trying it, Chanyeol pushed the metal rim letting the sphere spin out. Jimin laughed in total glee, urging him to spin it faster. Hooking his feet into the rungs, he used his weight to swerve the circle as they careened from one way to the next.

“Sometimes I like to lean out of it,” Jimin confesses and he leans half his body out while Chanyeol spins it.

But it comes to a drastic stop that makes both have them have whiplash and the world still in a dizzying blur.

Somehow his foot got stuck and in turn makes the ride slow, Jimin slipping out of it with a yell and a crash. Chanyeol’s body is dragged until it's stopped by Jimin’s prone body that's lying beside him. His pulse has already elevated from toppling from the spinning wheel of death but it stops when seeing Jimin and Chanyeol panics.

“Sorry—are you okay?” Jimin shoulders are shaking and his heart drops because if he's crying—

But to his surprise Jimin’s signature giggle comes out and he wipes at his eyes as he faces him. The coldness of the wind makes the heat from his face a sharp contrast. “I can't believe you fell too. For being someone so tall you're a bit of a klutz.” He plucks a wood chip from his curls and Chanyeol colors brilliantly.

“I-uh—” he stutters and Jimin sits up while laughing in the crook of his arm and Chanyeol sits up too, though his foot is still caught between the wheel rungs. A dull ache comes from it and he realizes with a delayed reaction that he's stuck.

Jimin grins, “C’mon let's get you out.”

While the other gently edged his foot out of the railing, Jimin's hand helped him up, chiding at his clumsiness and picking off the numerous wood chips that had lodged onto him. In that instance, Chanyeol badly wanted to take Jimin by the arms and kiss him until Jimin knows of his crush, but he instead looks down at his feet and waits for the nimble hands to pluck out the offending objects. That in itself takes a bunch of patience and Chanyeol has to make small commentary over his knotted stomach to bear the tenderness of those small hands and the drifting cotton of the scarf. 

A few minutes pass and after getting rid of most of the wood chips off both of themselves they stroll down the secluded lane as Jimin swishes the cellophane bag that rattles against his leg with each step. The lampposts illuminated the pave way as they near the apartment complex, the lights of the buildings blinking.

“Thanks for the extra food and coffee.”

Chanyeol looks down to him and offers him a genuine smile.

“Thanks for the movie.”

“So, want to go out again?” The question isn't abrupt but Chanyeol wasn't expecting that. Simply as friends? His eyes searched his but all Chanyeol sees is a glittering brightness in his eyes and he thinks— _I'm going to regret this aren't I_. The thought doesn't deter him though and Chanyeol turns towards Jimin, the distance becoming less than inches apart from one another, and Chanyeol can trace the warmth shining from his eyes.

Bending down, he kisses fully, wholeheartedly, into Jimin's smile and feels the jolt from his surprise and Chanyeol brings his arm into the cleft of his waist. But he doesn't pull away and Chanyeol brings him closer to him, sighing into the kiss. Soon Jimin eases into it with a exhaled breath, a warm hand brushing at the strands of his hair and the warmth reaches all the way down to the depths of Chanyeol’s chest that left him completely breathless and boneless.

Relief floods him when he sees a expression on Jimin’s face as if he's on cloud nine, pinkened in the face that goes all the way to his ears. Similarly, Chanyeol feels as if he's on cloud nine. If his feet weren't tethered to the ground he might of.

“Wow.” Jimin pulls back and his eyes go from his face to the ground. “I-er—I take that as a yes?”

This time, Chanyeol chuckles, taking Jimin's hand into his and swinging it along and sweeping him in a hug, making Jimin look at him incredulously.

“Yes, yes, a thousand times over.”


	2. Insecurity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did this at 1 am and also I don't know if I'll continue this. I'm not that into EXO anymore (so that's why no one has names except for my bias Sehun lol) so yeah who knows. Also I didn't mean for it to get like this...haa

Jimin had snuck over to his boyfriend’s dormitory because Chanyeol insisted that movie night be over at his place for once.

Outside, Chanyeol had been waiting for him, diligent to the windy weather that whipped his flannel sleepwear about. The wind brought a gelid updrift that had him moving from one side to the other in place. When Jimin showed up, he slipped his phone into his pocket and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, friendly and not too intimate to be scrutinized if anyone else saw. Although it was the twilight hour, they couldn't be too certain. 

“Jimin I'm happy you didn't bail on me this time,” Chanyeol jokes whilst pulling him inside and into an one-armed hug. Freshly showered and smelling of vanilla and something unidentifiable but pleasant, Jimin sinked into him, letting him tow him by the arm.

Jimin let out a scoff, “I told you that I was asleep and my phone was on silent. Geez.”

Letting a Jimin slip on the spare slippers Chanyeol had prepared ahead of time, while he had waited for him. Cartoon peaches were the closest to mochi or meat buns that Chanyeol had found, scouring Seoul for the specific item but to no alas. Also they squeaked with every movement, and when finding that out Chanyeol knew that he must have them and were a steal for the price and discount he had gotten.

Hanging up his scarf by the doorway, Jimin took a single step and it gave a comical squeaking that he gave Chanyeol a bemused look. 

“Really?”

“Hey it's cute like you.” Saying that, Jimin didn't even bat an eyelash at him. From that Jimin followed closely after, the noises loudly echoing him.

Truthfully, Jimin had mindlessly ignored the buzzing of his phone and had slept throughout the whole day that had left Chanyeol annoying him about. Still Chanyeol doesn't look convinced and just raised his eyebrows in a mock shock when looking back at him. 

“Well...you could have at least called me after.”

“I did you fool!”

Sensing Jimin’s irritability, probably from the choice of footwear, Chanyeol stopped his teasing to try to reconcile with a kiss as they walked through the door, near to the recreational room. Blocking him off as he put his arm above, Chanyeol essentially caged him between the wall and him and puckered his lips. Sighing but with a concealed smile, Jimin pressed up on his toes to met him halfway—

“Already kissing when we’re still here?”

Breaking off the kiss, Jimin swallowed, hacking on oxygen while Chanyeol glared at the peeping heads that were from the conjoining rooms as they walked into the living room, although Chanyeol had to coax Jimin pulling him along. His small boyfriend was hidden from sight as the others cranes their necks at him, although they had seen him before (and from the pictures that Chanyeol proudly presented). All of them chattered, poking good natured fun at them.

“By the time they reach the couch they'll have all their clothes off and I do not want to be there for it.”

“And—”

“Stop that,” Chanyeol said and feeling as if he was lecturing rowdy children when seeing that Jimin had glued him further to his side and the others cackled but did as they were told, instead inspecting Jimin. Politely Jimin let them as he stood by and talked to the others while a few of them spoke to Chanyeol who was leaning by the couch.

“He's really cute Chanyeol. I can understand why you crushed so hard on him.”

“His cheeks look like a chipmunk.”

“And he has really big lips—whoa—”

“He's so small.” A silence cuts through them, all to gauge Jimin’s response.

There it was the impromptu fact about his height. Which was a partial truth because compared to Jimin he was considerably a midget while the majority of them towered to approximately six feet while he stood at an odd five foot eight since virtually all idols lied about their heights and he wasn't five foot nine like his bio informed. Though it's just an inch, it's an inch more to Jimin’s meager height.

Everyone then compared themselves to him as he had taken off his hoodie and being in amazement at how tall he was and getting some flack for it. 

Deciding to save his boyfriend, Chanyeol took him into his arms although Jimin was resisting, red-faced from their onlookers. Cocooning him in his arms, he tilted his chin in a haughty manner and shooed at them with the flick of his hand.

“Enough. Only I get to praise and tease my boyfriend. Especially about his height,” Chanyeol lorded over them with a emphasized smirk. Yet he didn't have many bragging rights which was proven when Jimin swiped at him. Mimicking a hurt face, Jimin huffed at Chanyeol and turned his face away from him although not getting out of his forced embrace.

“No one makes fun of my height,” he stated while he surveyed the room and most of them agreed to each other not to bring it up. At least for today.

Although Jimin knew that EXO was one of the more varied boy bands, he still hadn't expected the surplus of eyes that had followed him until Chanyeol kicked them out of the house.

“Alright, alright we get it, but what do we get in return?” One of them said and Chanyeol bribes him with his wallet. 

As soon as they get a hold of it, they ditch and the couple is left by themselves with haggles of laughing behind them that Chanyeol will probably regret. While Chanyeol rummaged through the cabinets, Jimin picked apart the mountainous piles of CDS, most of them out of their cases and scattered haphazardly. Some of them were pirated and others weren't even movies that had Jimin sorting piles of them.

“You're going to regret that later,” Jimin calls to him and that enlicits a thundering laugh from the older.

“Maybe but there's a withdrawal limit. Not to mention my other credit card is hidden somewhere,” Chanyeol confides to him while heating up the pan and putting a knob of butter into it.

“If we play hide and seek do you think I would find it?” Jimin asks, loading the CD and skipping to where the title menu replayed on loop.

“Maybe.”

Getting up, he walked into the kitchen, bypassing the sizzling butter that Chanyeol was prodding with chopsticks as he multitasked. In the frying pan were mini sausages along with bell peppers, onions, and what he took to be more assortments of vegetables. A benefiting meal with nutritional value, and it smelled great too.

“What's that?” Jimin wrapped himself around Chanyeol as he twisted in his grip. Flipping the skillet he set it on low almost to off to just keep it heated before hugging him back and toddling with him around the kitchen table. 

“Dinner—or breakfast because of how late it is. Usually this is what I cook for the guys.” Jimin hummed, kissing him before laying his head on his chest.

But Chanyeol pulled Jimin away from him, but took his hand into his, bringing it to pursing lips. Wondering what his boyfriend was doing, Chanyeol let go of his hand and gave him a grandiose bow as if he were a knight to a princess.

“May I have this dance?” Jimin took his hand without hesitation with twinkling eyes and Chanyeol brought him in multiple ballerina-esque twirls that made Jimin crash into Chanyeol as they both began to laugh.

Step by step, turn to turn, they revolved from the counter tops and crossed with padded fleecy slippers, narrowly avoiding the ledge of the kitchen bar and leaping over to the enclosed space intersecting the kitchen and family room. Their slippers, rather Jimin’s, kept screeching with each footfall but Jimin seemed to have grown attached to them and didn't take them off.

A distant orchestra from the title screen played for the setting while Chanyeol continued with the sloppy pirouettes awaiting the finale of dipping Jimin, who had kicked up his leg in a dramatic fashion, both wheezing from exertion and a tad sweaty from the thick clothing they had on. Strings of the violin had lessened into a crescendo and they shared a smile as Chanyeol bowed to him and Jimin mocked a courtesy with an exaggerated wave of fingertips.

Lugging both of them back, Chanyeol released him to tend to their plates, portioning his way more than his own.

“Better than a 5 star meal?” Chanyeol watches as Jimin forked a good amount of vegetable and meat on it. Jimin seated himself next to him and glanced up.

“I haven't even taken a bite yet.” Chanyeol couldn't help it, he wanted to be judged chef style on how good he was by his boyfriend but nonetheless he relented.

“Okay, okay.”

Watching the movie, the pair consumed their plates and Chanyeol was pleased that Jimin went back for seconds as he had made a abundance for the occasion. Also he had to make plenty for about nine other mouths to feed. 

“It's pretty good for a low budget standard,” Jimin stated as he cleared their plates into the sink, pausing the movie for a while. 

“Is that a 5 star rating I hear?” Chanyeol cups his ear, to hear over the gushing river of water.

“Hmm, I was going to give it 4 stars, but because of the handsome chef that handmade it I think I'll give it a…” Chanyeol perked up, suspended by the buildup.

“...4.5 stars,” Jimin holds up the fingers and bends a finger at the juncture that makes Chanyeol frown and grouches for as long as he wanted but Chanyeol was going to take it for what it was.

Rinsing the dishes and utensils and putting them in their respective spots as Jimin hopped back into the couch and let Chanyeol latch onto him, snuggling into his downy hair and Jimin spreaded out the blanket on both of them.

“Why are you so soft…” Chanyeol mumbles while taking a whiff of the minty scent that was embalmed in his locks. 

“I could ask why you're so clingy,” Jimin replied, as he unpaused the movie while Chanyeol took his hand into his own. 

At the moment, his boyfriend wasn't paying much attention to the movie from his shortened attention span as he rolled his hand this way and that, thumb running over his knuckles. However Jimin let him do whatever he pleased, spoiling him as Chanyeol leeched off of him while he attempted to enjoy the third act of the film.

A gasp erupted near his ear and blew hot air at his neck. “I hadn't realized how much smaller your hands are. Small like the rest of you.”

Turning Jimin in his arms as he was lax, Chanyeol lined his fingers to his and his large fingers measured like a ruler to Jimin’s hands from wrist to fingertips. Blushing from embarrassment, he was going to whisk his hand from Chanyeol but his boyfriend appeared to be enamoured by the slender digits.

“Small hands but a huge heart. And very warm.” Chanyeol put deliberate thought in his wording as one of his huge hands engulfed both of Jimin’s hands in a loose grasp. “I'm happy I can hold both of them in mine.”

To the bridge of his neck, carmine red tinted his skin as Jimin couldn't stop the constant blushing from Chanyeol’s raw and utter endearments to him. Doesn't saying those things make home embarrassed? Being in his hoodie had made him increasingly overheated as he struggled to get his hands back. 

“Why are your hands so freakishly big? Why are you so tall? It's just not fair, everything about you is big.” Jimin peers at his gnarled knuckles and neatly squared fingernails that differed greatly from his. When he did wriggle out of his hold, Jimin tightened the drawstrings of his hood and shoveled his hands into the pocket of his hoodie and backtracks to his fingers. “Mine are just stubby…”

Chanyeol pouted and took down his hood, “So what? You're short,” he hooks his arms closer to him, “and I'm tall.” His face was in a place between his neck and the wisps of his vibrant hair. “We’re the perfect two, a perfect pair.”

The television is white noise as Jimin falls silent, soaking in what Chanyeol was saying. Although his boyfriend was a total sap it didn't hurt to be validated, sometimes. 

“Y’know palm readers can read a person from just a hand. Supposedly.” He peeked at Jimin to see if he was listening and Jimin nodded. “They do it for a living predicting the future from tiny wrinkles.” Chanyeol seeked for his hands and Jimin relented, his hands perching upon the palms of his, upwards. 

His body cushions Jimin as he shuffles in his lap while listening intently, his tan peach slipper giving off an shrill beep before Jimin finally kicked one off that resounds with a thud from the opposite wall as it goes quiet. Then he looked back to Chanyeol for him to continue and he does. 

“Once I went to a fortune teller for fun. I was dared to go first and I was drunk but had enough money.” He paused as if reminiscing and Jimin gave a glance to him, his hands curling onto his limber fingers for reassurance. Chanyeol notices and clears his throat, blinking. 

“Anyway, she said that I despite my optimistic personality I would have many hardships,” Chanyeol outlined the highest arching line of Jimin’s hands, “I would end penniless,” his fingers tracks the minuscule line that splits his palm in two, “and die from a miserable life in an alley somewhere with no one there except me. No one would know.” 

His memory ends with his fingers bordering his feeble, faint greenish-blue veins and Jimin feels suddenly sick when picturing what Chanyeol had described as an alternative life.

Vertigo inducing even as he takes Chanyeol's hands into his, linking his shorter fingers through his and exhaling with a soft, “so what.”

“Huh?” Innocent blinking at his muttering made Jimin encircle his arms on Chanyeol's neck, as his hands were getting a bit humid and balmy. 

“You didn't end up like what she predicted. Obviously she was lying or—she's a fraud.” 

Chanyeol hummed, contemplative, “Maybe. But it scared me so much as a kid that was beginning to enter into the entertainment industry, and—and the thing about the future is you never know when it will happen but it will at some point in time and usually unexpectedly. Which is why I never told anybody until now. A sigh leaves his lips, eyes lidded, “maybe it's because I never talked about it before it didn't come true.”

Not liking the tone that Chanyeol was speaking in, too solemn and bitter melancholic that compelled Jimin to prop himself up to take his face into his hands. Automatically, Chanyeol sinking into his palms and staring up at him so pitifully. Perhaps Jimin couldn't understand that fear Chanyeol had but he could try.

Someone so successful and loved by a myriad of the masses could still have their fears and that was fine, it was human after all, and Chanyeol had him and Jimin would be there for whenever Chanyeol needed him to be.

A simple night with two souls listening to the other.

So he let him talk as Chanyeol put his head to his, breaths mingling from how closely there were. 

“Sometimes I'm afraid it'll come true. Things like that do scare me.” The confession isn't lost between them and Jimin nods, his bangs tickling the others chin.

“May I say some things too?” Jimin wants to expel things from his mind, inner workings that have gotten stuck and Chanyeol leans back to let him.

“Of course. You should try it, it kinda feels,” he shrugs, the corner of his mouth impishly lifting. “Good. Like you feel a sort of relief.”

“Well,” he starts and slides off of Chanyeol’s lap to sit beside him while Chanyeol shifted to him. “When I started BTS everything was so new and we were all caught up in the moment but sometimes I felt bad about my image.” A rueful expression overcomes his face and Jimin smiled while staring at nothing in particular.

“I slimmed down but even then I wasn't satisfied with how short I am. And how…” his eyes dart to the credits of the screen, “how small I seem to be. When I try to improve I just feel so tired and I get sick from it—it-it feels like it's not enough. I'm not enough.”

It wooshes out, from him, as if escaping from being trapped from his lungs and from saying that Jimin appeared more at eased that Chanyeol thinks it had done him some good, if not much.

There are those hands that take him to Chanyeol, inseparable as Chanyeol purposely gazed at Jimin before placing the lightest press of lips atop of Jimin’s flyaway hair.

“Jimin you're plenty enough. Your height is an insecurity, your insecurity, and I'll stop if that makes you uncomfortable.”

Jimin shook his head, “Nah that's fine. I balance it out with calling you a giant.”

“You can't change what you are.” Jimin puffs out his cheeks and Chanyeol doesn't let his desire of pinching those cheeks get to him.

“But still I’m kinda small…” he said and Chanyeol doesn't get it. “I mean…” his eyes dart not to the screen and then it clicked.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Then lemme prove something.”

“What—” Before he can say anything else, Chanyeol kisses him without preamble and delves into his mouth, as Jimin took a grip on the fabric of the blankets.

The kisses trail down his neck as Jimin is buried further in the covers as Chanyeol's hand skims his taut stomach and a shaky breath makes Jimin gasp and Chanyeol looks to him. Over the branching ribs, to his sternum, Jimin takes the advantage to sit upright and slant his lips to Chanyeol's who fervently nipped at his, bigger hands leaving his chest to constrict around him. His other slipper has fallen with an inaudible noise as his leg came to rest in the inside of Chanyeol’s leg as Jimin hunched over him.

Open mouthed kisses are exchanged and Chanyeol leaves them on his neck, biting with pressure that blotches of discoloration and nick marks by teeth are brought onto his skin and Jimin's hips angle into the air and makes contact with the other’s leg as he rubs it against him. 

Jimin’s hands had left the covers to fumble for Chanyeol's hair, threading through the ringlets and pulled a gratifying sound from him. Deviously, Chanyeol had tweaked at his nipple and Jimin squirms at the unknown sensation then his hands dove low into his sweatpants and Jimin stops, like he's been scorched.

“Is this okay?” he asks, in arvor. There's a hesitation and Jimin then agreed as he pulls down his pants and covers his florid face with his closed fists.

From Chanyeol's perspective, it isn't much of a big thing like Jimin had made it out to be. It's smaller than average, for comparison Chanyeol guessed, but it's to be expected since Jimin is a small person but he can see why Jimin is body conscious at times. Prying at his hands, he made them lower them and kisses from his forehead to his nose and then to his lips though he could tell Jimin was shying from it.

“You have nice abs too,” Chanyeol's fingers skim back to the planes of his belly before reaching behind. “And a fantastic ass.” It was no lie that his boyfriend had a better ass than most girls, since his bandmates seem to be fascinated by it too.

“Shut up,” Jimin pants out in a wheezing laugh but isn't hiding his face from him. His hands go back to take him fully and Chanyeol strokes him at a pace that has Jimin’s gasps more ragged. Considerate, Jimin leans forward and edges his hand into his pajamas. 

Pushing down his underwear he lets Jimin ease him out and doesn't miss the way that his eyes don't look away, as if judging.

“Geez that's what you're packing. How can you walk?” Jimin mouths a ‘what' and ‘how’ and then Chanyeol feels somewhat under scrutiny.

“It correlates with my height I guess?” he offers lamely and Jimin rolls his eyes but doesn't say anymore about it.

“Let's get closer,” Jimin wedges himself in his lap so that they're both lined together and the Chanyeol’s hand takes both of them. The head of his cock is red and brimming with precom and Jimin’s twitches from the friction, a vein thrumming.

Both of them are coated in precum but Jimin is closer, by his rapid little gasps that are hot and breathy on the side of his neck and Chanyeol tips him over with a harder grip and a faster pacing. Which doesn't take him long to come, their hips tilting together as Jimin held onto him with his shoulder as he pulled his pants back up.

“Gross you're not going to clean yourself?” Chanyeol tosses a tissue at him as he cleaned himself down and Jimin does too, but misses the trash can. Neither of them clean that up and take respite from the couch.

“Whatever we’ll do it in the morning,” Jimin groans as he saddles against Chanyeol who had leisurely rested onto him.

Another kiss and Jimin seems well rested despite that both of them would get a handful of sleep from how late it had gotten and that the room was approaching dawn.

“Did that help?” 

“Kinda.”

“Honestly I think you're the perfect size. Especially for me to do this—” he kissed him furiously, and burrowed him further into his boxed in hold as the blanket draped over them. Pushing a bit at his chest, Jimin soon gave up and let him speckle his face with purposely slobbery kisses.

Chin nudging into his hair, Chanyeol let out a self-satisfied smirk as Jimin dawdled with a fraying lining from his hoodie as they fell into a slumber, the television still running with an electrostatic rhythm. To them, this was all that they needed at this instance. 

(Later they scrambled to spray cologne and cover the tissues with trash.)

(Yet to no avail because Chanyeol’s pants were still undone.)


End file.
